A Pupa Pan Party (ReaderTavros) (aidanisapleb)
by OverlordMiles
Summary: Tavros is acting really strange and Gamzee is popping out the mayonnaise. One-shot. Will make similar fanfictions if requested.


_Oh man, these flowers are endless..._ You think as you run down a hill. The sky is perfectly blue with some lazy clouds floating through the sky. The sun is shining bright. You start to run up another hill. You stop at the top and sit next to a tree. _Man, this is amazing._ You can see a deer and her children lounging in the sun. _This could not be more flawless..._ Then, you hear a large THUMP coming from your right side. You turn to see a massive mech clambering towards you. _What the fricklefrackle? _It steps with another loud THUMP. Then the thumps get more and more frequent until the mech is running towards you. You give a scream and run for your dear life.

The image dissipates as you wake up. A thin layer of sweat covers your forehead. As another flurry of thumps assaults the door, and you moan, "Whaaaatt...?" The door opens with a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" You jump, startled, and shout, "Ohmigoshwhattheheckidon'tevenknowwhat'shappening!" Luckily, it's just John, Rose, Dave, Jade, and the trolls. You give a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I thought I was being robbed..."

You are then escorted (still in your pajamas) to the kitchen, where there is a huge pile of pancakes, french toast, and bacon. You blush in embarrassment. "Thanks guys..." Then, you grab a hefty portion of each and put it on your plate. The others follow after and you start to eat. You all have happy conversations until your plates are empty. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice that Tavros has barely touched his food and is picking at it. _I'll have to ask him about it later._

Then, you and the other people congregate to the living room to open your presents. From John, you got a portable fan. From Rose, a christmas sweater. From Jade, a pumpkin. From Dave, a copy of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff- The Moive. From Karkat, you got a pair of headphones. From Terezi, a Scalemate. From Nepeta, a cat mask. From Gamzee a 'night' vision potion. (Totally not LSD) From Eridan, a magic wand. From Feferi, a fish tank. From Equius, a weight to pump iron. You doubt you'll ever use it. From Sollux, a jar of fresh honey. From Kanaya, a fashionable jacket. Aradia and Vriska were on an adventure at the time and therefore did not get the chance to give you presents.

But what if Tavros did not give present?

You ponder for a second, and when you're done, he's the first one to leave. He does take a long time going up the stairs. You follow him, stealthy, like a ninja. He enters his room. You pick up the nearest object lying on the floor and put it behind his door. You then enter. "Tavros?" You ask. He picks up whatever he's doing like he never heard you. "Tavros." You say, a bit more stern. He still ignores you. You walk up and tap his shoulder. "Oh, uh, didn't see you there..." You roll your eyes. "So, what's wrong? Don't think I didn't see you at breakfast. He starts sweating furiously and quickly says, "ohwhoopsgottago" he wheels past you into the door which he can't fully open because of the door stopper.

You pluck Tavros out of his wheelchair and carry him to his bed. You kick the wheelchair down the hallway and shut the door. You sit next to him. "What's wrong?" He fumbles over his words a bit and then manages to say, "I got you this..." He hands you a small wrapped present. You open it. "Oh my gosh! A copy of Pupa Pan!" you say. "Let's watch it!" And before Tavros can deny, you sling him over your shoulder and carry him down to the living room and plop him down on the couch. After inserting the disk, you sit next to him and you start watching the movie. Pupa Pan meets the baby trolls, takes them to Never Land, Captain Hook, and then there was the Alligator (or Crocodile, I forget) scene. Although, instead of the normal version, Michael gets his arm bitten off by the reptilian beast.

"OH MY GOD!" you squeal as you recoil in fear and unintentionally jump into Tavros and close your eyes. When you open them, Tavros looks completely flustered and his face is completely bronze. "Ummm, uhhh..." You get off of him and resume your original seat. You start to contemplate the event. _Wait a second, Tavros is crushing on me! _You develop a minor experiment to see if this is true. Every minute or so, you scoot closer to Tavros. He doesn't notice until your are literally almost touching him. You pretend like nothing is happening and continue the movie. Tavros has done nothing to repel you. Then, the movie ends, and you embrace him in a hug. "Thank you..." You fake cry. He hugs you back. You're about to exit the hug when the grabs you and pulls you closer. Tavros searches your eyes for disapproval but finds none. Then you both embrace in a kiss.

Both of you get knocked out when you are hit in the head hard. Tavros lands on you as Gamzee walks in with a Honk. He gets to work to create a masterpiece. He pulls out a bucket full of mayonnaise and mixes it with water, and knocks it over on top of you while you're sleeping. He leaves the bucket overturned on the ground. He messes up your hair and Tavros' and then runs away with a gleeful smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to get something from the fridge...<em> Karkat thought, walking down the stairs. What he saw in front of the TV was completely disturbing. "Better update the shipping chart."


End file.
